


The Wedding Proposal

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, and Gajeel seems to offer more than what she expected. /More might be added later\</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> 2/13/14: Hope you enjoy. I'm not good at writing so -_-
> 
> I'm planning to add the lemon later, so yeah

The blue-haired mage looked in the mirror with a red blush creeping under her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from her reflection to look at her best friend who had her hands covered over Natsu's eyes. 

"I'm not going to wear this," said Levy with a sigh, glancing back at the lingerie Lucy had insisted she wore on her five-year anniversary.

Lucy pouted at Levy's denial. "You guys have been dating for five years now," Lucy said with a sigh. "He might make a move on you tonight!"

"But, Lu-chan," Levy whined. "You said that everytime I have a date with Gajeel, and yet I'm still pure."

"But what if you guys do do it, tonight?" Lucy asked, tightening her hold on the dragon slayer who was trying to get a peek. "You always gotta be prepared."

"Lu-chaaannn-"

"No buts, Levy," said Lucy with a sly smile. "Now hurry and get dressed. Aren't you supposed to meet him in thirty minutes?"

Levy looked at the time before hurridly putting her new orange dress on. The dress was tight on top, outlining her small breast until her mid-stomach before it spread out. The dress reach her knees and had white straps off the shoulder and a thick white belt.

"Bye, Lu-Chan!" said Levy as she left Lucy's apartment. Lucy smiled as she uncovered Natsu's eyes. 

"Why'd you cover my eyes. Luce?" Natsu asked. 

"Just because." Lucy replied as her mind wandered off to Gajeel and Levy, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned her head onto Natsu's shoulders as sleep over-came both of them. 

***

Levy arrived at the cafe five minutes early. She ordered a latte before seating at a booth and reading her book. Levy, for the first time in her life, couldn't concentrate on the words on the paper. Instead, she spent most of her time glancing between the clock and the door. For some reason, she was anxious today. Finally, Levy saw the Iron Dragon Slayer enter the cafe as the bells above the door ringed. Levy bit back a smile as she pretended to be reading.

"I know you aren't reading," said a voice in her ear. Levy had goosebumps climb her way to her skin as she heard his voice. Gajeel smiled as he straightened his back, with his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his lips. "Gihi. Come on."

He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Levy's hand with his right hand and lead her out he cafe.

"Hey, where are we going?" Levy asked as she regained her balance and struggled to keep up with Gajeel's long steps with her short legs. Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders. Levy sighed as she ran up to his side, lacing her fingers with his. 

***

Levy gasped as she looked past the hills that overlooked the city of Magnolia. The scenary was very beautiful indeed, and it had the perfect view for the sunset wihich was now painting a sky a beautiful orange. The sun looked like it melted in the horizon, as if it were just a painting. Levy had watched many sunsets in her lifetime, but she never once saw one that was beautiful. 

It was even better when the birds from the forest behind them started to sing a melody that seemed to go perfectly with the mood. They sat on a black and white picnic blanket as they stared at their own sceanaries. So far, it had seemed like the most romantic date that they have been too together. 

"It's so beautiful," Levy said.

"Yeah," said Gajeel, finally peeling his eyes away from her. "I always come here when I need to think."

Gajeel had a lot of things going through his mind, and one stuck out in particular. Because of that one thought, he was even more nervous than when he asked Levy to be his girlfriend. They started eating and talked about random things; most of all, they enjoyed each others company. Who knew how long this relationship would last.

Levy was afraid that soon, a girl like Gajeel would come along and steal his heart away from her. So, for the time being, she just wanted to be near him, until he was ready to move on.

They sat there until the full moon was high in the sky. Gajeel smirked as a thought came into mind.

"You know, Shrimp," said Gajeel, as they started to pack up the picnic. "I don't like your last name."

"Hey!" she protested. "McGarden is an awesome last name, instead of Redfox."

Gajeel ignored that last comment. "It's stupid."

"I'll show you stupid!"

"I think you should change it."

Levy put her hands on her hips. "Yeah? Like what?"

Gajeel gathered the stuff under his arms as his started to walk away. "Redfox, maybe."

Gajeel took something from his pocket before throwing it backwards to land in Levy's cupped hands, who was still fazed.

"Did he... HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled, still not moving. She looked at the tiny black box before opening it to see a ring with a diamond. Gajeel's laugh echoes through the forest. She ran up too reach Gajeel who was already in his two-story house. When he looked at her, Levy grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so their lips would touch.

Gajeel smirked as he broke the kiss. "I'm taking that as a yes?"


End file.
